comic_books_in_the_mediafandomcom-20200216-history
MARVEL COMICS: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (s3 ep03 A Wanted (Inhu)man
MARVEL COMICS IN THE MEDIA MARVEL CINEMATIC UNIVERSE AGENTS OF S.H.I.E.L.D. S.H.I.E.L.D. INHUMANS IN THE MEDIA YOUTUBE: PLOT: Lincoln runs through the woods, chased by ATCU operatives led by Banks. Banks authorizes lethal force, if necessary. Lincoln electrifies a power line tower to hold his pursuers at bay. He runs. Banks reports back that his team has lost Lincoln, and says they should call everyone in on this. Simmons is still adjusting to being on Earth again. Bobbi, Fitz, Coulson, and Mack are discussing her adjustment in the lab. Simmons is having trouble getting used to Earth’s light and noise. She told Fitz she was being hunted, but didn’t say by what. Simmons showers. Coulson says to call in Andrew to assess Simmons’ mental health. Daisy reports to Coulson that Lincoln is in trouble. She says they need to help. Mack says they’ve tried to bring him in and he refuses. Coulson says it’s time to bring him in. Daisy says she doesn’t know where he is, but Mack and Coulson reveal that they know how to find him. Daisy contacts Lincoln on a phone he bought only 35 minutes ago. She tells him that the ATCU put his photo out to law enforcement, but he’s angry. He destroys the phone and realizes that Mack put a tracer on him. He uses his powers to fry it. Hunter and May go undercover and meet with an old friend of Hunter’s from his mercenary days, named Spud. Hunter and Spud drink until they their dialogue is subtitled, and Hunter recounts a story that embarrasses Spud. May pushes the conversation to business, involving shipping weapons. The contact says he knows some people, but they’ll have to fight their way into the fold before they’ll be trusted. Mack, Daisy, and Coulson see news reports about Lincoln on television. Lincoln is on a bus and the report comes on the on board TV. Lincoln uses his powers to fry the bus. He tries to leave, but an army private tries to stop him. Lincoln uses his power to intimidate the soldier and escape. Daisy and Coulson argue about how things have been handled, and how the process of building the Secret Warriors have been undermined. Meanwhile, Simmons returns to the lab with Fitz and Bobbi. She’s still adjusting to Earth’s gravity and even the slightest sounds make her jump. She admits that she’s feeling overwhelmed, and heads back to her room. Bobbi and Hunter discuss how slowly his mission is going. He hangs up, and May calls him out for lying to Bobbi. He says it’s what works for them. They discuss the mission, and then Hunter reveals that the he and the others have a bet going on what happened between her and May. Hunter has money on May having left Andrew. May is worried that Hunter may lose this fight and implies she should fight instead, but Hunter says if the guys lose to a small Asian woman it will be a problem. May tells Hunter that he’s going to lose his money on that bet. Lincoln calls someone for a ride and is picked up. The man asks if Lincoln’s been drinking, and Lincoln says no, that he called instead. He syas the man is the only one he trusts. They head back to the man’s house and the man asks what going on. Lincoln plays things close to the chest, but promises he’s done nothing wrong. The man takes him for his word. Lincoln asks to buy the man’s car, and the man – John – agrees without question. John leaves Lincoln, and Lincoln rests on the coach. John turns on the TV and sees the reports that Lincoln is an alien terrorist. Rosalind is discussing how they lost Lincoln when she gets a call from the White House. Coulson shows up on the screen. Coulson is insulted Rosalind ha called in help from so many government agencies, but not from S.H.I.E.L.D. Banks tells Rosalind they have a location on Lincoln. Rosalind agrees to meet with Coulson. Daisy brings Simmons a gift of actual daisies. Simmons asks to hear what has happened with the Terrigen spreading. Lincoln is antsy. John shows up and is tense, and blocks Lincoln’s exit. John picks up an aluminum bat. John tells Lincoln he’s called the hotline and they’re on their way. Lincoln pleads with him, but John won’t listen. Lincoln zaps the bat out of John’s hand and moves to leave, but John collapses on the ground. Lincoln tries to use his power to revive John as the ATCU arrives. Lincoln calls Daisy for help. The ATCU storm the house, but don’t find Lincoln. Coulson leaves to meet Rosalind, while Mack and Daisy head to extract Lincoln. Bobbi is working on her rehab with Fitz. Fitz is worried about Simmons, but Bobbi gives him the same advice he gave her when she began rehab, to have patience. She tells him to give her something to look forward to. Coulson waits for Rosalind alone on a beach. Rosalind arrives in a classic car. Coulson admires the car and makes small talk, then tells Rosalind panicking the public is a bad idea. May and Hunter watch from that crowd at an underground Hydra fight club. Hunter steps into the ring, and Spud jumps at the opportunity to fight him. Turns out Spud didn’t find those stories nearly as amusing as Hunter did. Meanwhile, a large man gets in May’s face, offering a drink. She refuses multiple times. Hunter is getting clobbered, while may is escorted into another room by three large men. She takes them out easily. Hunter is looking bad until Spud turns his back. Hunter pulls out some brass knuckles and knocks knocks spud out. Hunter asks the referee if he’s going to call it, but the referee tells Hunter its not over until one of them isn’t breathing. Rosalind tells Coulson that her organization exists because people need to feel safe, but nobody knows S.H.I.E.L.D. even still exists. Coulson asks her to let S.H.I.E.L.D. take in Lincoln, but she doesn’t agree. Coulson gives Daisy the okay to go after Lincoln. She finds him, and he explains that he killed John. Coulson accuses Rosalind of making a big deal of finding Lincoln because of pressure from the White House. Rosalind has a photo Daisy and knows she’s an Inhuman working for S.H.I.E.L.D. Coulson asks what he has to do to keep her quiet. Daisy tries to convince Lincoln that he is still a good person. She kisses him. Lincoln agrees to go in with her. Mack shows up, and says there’s been a change of plans. The ATCU follows Mack into the room. Mack says it was Coulson’s orders. Daisy argues, but Mack doesn’t budge. Lincoln uses his powers to escape, so the Banks decides to take Daisy instead. Daisy asks how they’ll stop her from escaping if she uses her power. Banks says there are snipers on the room, but Mack pulls a gun and points it at Banks. Coulson convinces Rosalind to have her men stand down. Fitz takes Simmons to a restaurant where they are the only diners are them. He kept the reservation there for months, since the day Simmons went missing. Simmons says she can’t thank Fitz enough for finding her. Simmons looks confused, and starts to cry. Fitz moves to sit next to her, and comforts her. Daisy argues with Coulson. Coulson explains why he had to do what he did, and that he offered his expertise, to work with the ATCU, in exchange for keeping Daisy safe. He gets a call from Rosalind and he answers. Rosalind says she is just checking the number. Mack is playing videogames and Daisy find him there. She thanks Mack for not saying anything to Coulson about what happened with Lincoln. He hands her a controller. A bloodied and bruised Hunter is brought to meet Kebo. Bobbi continues her rehab workouts. She enters the lab and finds Simmons there, examining the remnants of the monolith. Bobbi assures Simmons that the portal won’t open again. Simmons says it has to open, because she has to go back. WHO'S WHO: TBA Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:Agent Phil Coulson Category:Agent Melinda May Category:Agent Skye Category:Grant Ward Category:Mockingbird Category:Agent Leo Fitz Category:Agent Jemma Simmons Category:Alphonso Mcakenzie Category:Agent Lance Hunter Category:Rosalind Price Category:Kebo Category:Banks Category:Spud Category:John Donnelly Category:Tat Category:Lincoln (NuHumans) Category:HYDRA Category:NuHumans